


Under the Moonlight

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, a generous dose of distrust and angst, episode tag: ‘the emperor’s new cloak’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Leeta doesn’t want to let go of Ezri. Ezri finds that she might not want to let go of Leeta as well.





	Under the Moonlight

The alarm comes awake with a soft chirp, stirring the entwined pair from their sleep. Ezri stretches first, opening her eyes to see the dark indigo sky through the skylight and the twin moons imprinted onto it.

She leans over to kiss Leeta, who wraps her arms around Ezri with her eyes still closed. “I don’t want to get up,” yawns Leeta. “I’m so warm beside you.”

“You know that not all of me is warm,” reminds Ezri, a hint of mischief creeping into her voice. “Do I have to use my hands on you again?”

Leeta shakes her head, the ridges on her nose scrunching up. “No thanks. I think I’ve had quite enough of your magical touch for this evening.” Her grip around Ezri tightens. “Just another five more minutes, please–!”

“No,” refutes Ezri firmly, already starting to wriggle out of Leeta’s embrace. “We need to get up now. Or I’ll be late for the next freighter that comes in. And your shift at the base is starting soon.”

“Why do you care so much about the assignment, anyways? I’ve never seen you so eager to hop on an assignment.” Leeta finally opens her eyes. In her tired state, she tries her best to give Ezri a sly smile.

“What, are you looking to impress the higher-ups?” Her left hand pulls back and she traces her thumb over the curve of Ezri’s lip, gentle as a feather. “You know, if that’s what you wanted, I could put in a word for you with Smiley, or–maybe it’s Bashir you’re after?”

“Damn what Smiley and Bashir think. I’m not doing this for them–I’m doing this for the Rebellion.” growls Ezri, turning over and slipping out of bed.

“Loyal to the cause, aren’t you?” Leeta rolls over onto her side and props herself up with one arm. Ezri takes one look at Leeta, her body gleaming in the pale moonlight. Then, turning her back to Leeta, Ezri pulls on her trousers–and briefly glances at the side table on her end of the bed–where the phaser sits hidden in a drawer, ready for use.

She calculates her moves in her head: how long it would take her to pull out the drawer; how far deep she would have to reach to grab the phaser; how long she would have before Leeta finds a weapon of her own and takes her out first–

Ezri’s jaw tightens. _Not yet. Not when she’s still of some use to me._

She can’t bear to look at Leeta right now. “I’ll be back by sundown tonight,” mentions Ezri, off-handedly.

“Sure.” Leeta sits up and makes her way to the end of the bed where she drapes her arms around Ezri’s shoulders, and kisses a trail up the back of her neck. They don’t discuss the fact that one or both of them might not be back here in one piece at the end of the day.

Ezri’s not even sure she can afford to keep Leeta alive any longer. Honestly, she’s almost certain that Leeta will have to shoot her in the back eventually. One way or another.

A shiver runs down Ezri’s spine as Leeta grabs her earlobe between her lips and gives it a gentle nibble. “Leeta,” dissuades Ezri, her tone more serious. “This isn’t the time.” Leeta concedes, and she lets Ezri dress and then leave. As soon as Ezri reaches the door, Leeta calls out to stop her, telling her that she’d be _delighted_ to entertain her again that night.

A pang of guilt hits Ezri, burrowing deeply into her. Blinking hard, she pushes the thoughts of betrayal away. _I can’t bring myself to kill her. Not right now._

Leeta has on the most hopeful smile Ezri’s ever seen in this hell of a universe.

_Maybe in another time, there would be trust in our relationship. Maybe then, we could be happy._

 

 


End file.
